Eat your vegetables Mariah
by AzamaAndLingFanAccount
Summary: A healthy Mariah is a happy (or at least less angry to a degree) Mariah. Sequel to the last fic, except set post SDC and takes itself slightly more serious, assuming you consider unwillingly eating vegetables as "serious". Midler kinda tortures poor Mariah but she has the best intentions, I swear. (No I will never spell their names correctly in these fics.)


It was a rainy day in Pizzaville, but no one cared about that. It was a sunny day in Cairo Egypt

In the city stood a hospital, its importance being that it housed the many stand users (Except N,Bro because he was unfortunately too blind to realize he killed himself. But it's okay because he became one with the ocean. Because water Stand and all that stuff) that attempted to fight the Stardust Crusaders on their journey, only to have their faces punched in by an angry high schooler and his muscular friends.

One of its former patients who was currently making her way there for a visit was Mithra. Mithra ended up here after her little run in the the Joestar group. It was a week after that sexual incident with the love of her life Motta so she was understandably going through a rough patch in her life. She had thought if she couldn't get the woman of her dreams she could at least experiment and try for a man, so she attempted to flirt with Jotaro Kujo.

See this was actually a really bad idea because not only is Jotaro a minor, but he also has something against women. Mithra had hoped to win his affections and had imagined the night would lead to fisting. Unfortunately Jotaro knew of only one type of fisting and that was the type that involved punching all of her teeth to dust. Then to add insult to injury that stupid Polnareff asshole had joyously skipped over to see if she was hot (which in her then current state of course she wasn't. She just had her teeth punched out for christs sake) and had made a face and run away likely at the sight of what was probably her own beaten and grotesque face. Stupid fucking Polnareff, what kind of asshole kicks a girl when she's down? He really did nothing to help her self esteem. She personally hoped he died or became a turtle or something. So Mithra ended up in this hospital where she got a new pair of fake teeth that said [GO GO PRIESTESS] on them just to spite stupid Marea and her stupid Gyrop Zeplo obsession.

Speaking of which, Marina was actually the reason Mithra was making the trip. Shortly after Mithra was defeated Marielle had tried to take on half of the then current Joestar gang with nothing but an electrical outlet and buckets of self confidence.

Unfortunately for her, Self confidence loses to "heavy objects crashing into you on both sides" on the Weapon Triangle. Marean had ended up breaking every bone in her body including her pelvis, which had brought great satisfaction to Mithra when she first heard it.

But time had mended her anger somewhat and after a months time she began to feel bad for the woman she loved and decided to pay her a visit.

Which is how she ended up here, making her way to Marbleeds room with a pot in her hand. She gave the door a curt knock before stepping inside

"Mithra?" Came the velvety voice of Mariahia. Mithra looked at the woman who was propped up on the bed. Not surprisingly she was covered in casts, she had two on her arms covering her from wrist up, two on her legs from ankle up, One covering her entire midsection, even her hands and feet were not spared as both were wrapped up in bandages.

Mithra placed the pot on the counter and tried for smile.

"Do I look that bad?" Mala laughed

"No, you're still pretty hot, even covered in casts. I take it you didn't fare so well against the Joestar group?"

Murba turned her head away attempting to hide the slightest flush that had coloured her cheeks red. I was doing pretty well up until Josephs big green sad eyes distracted me..."

"That's what you get for crushing on an old man" Mithra attempted to joke, but did a poor job at hiding the venom in her tone.

Meekins winced at this, "you're not still mad at me are you?"

"No" Mithra lied. She really did love Mariahan, but while once the mere presence of the woman made her feel giddy, that feeling was now accompanied with a twinge of betrayal. She attempted to change the subject, bringing it to the reason why she came.

"Are you hungry Morty?

Mackantoshe jumped on the bed, "What?! Now?! Mithra I'm flattered, and honestly I'd love to stick my tongue in you, but I'm kinda broken, if you sat on me I think I'd literally die!"

Mithra turned tomato red

"NO YOU DINGUS! NOT SEXYTIME EATING, STOMACH EATING!"

"Oh! Sorry! Yeah, all I've eaten for the past month is hospital food, I'm starving"

"Good I made you something, and I checked with your doctor and he gave me the thumbs up"

"Doctor, who?"

"Yes"

"What?"

Mithra smiled, grabbing the pot and carrying it over to the bed, where she sat on the edge.

I'll feed you, sorry if it's awkward" she laughed

"I'm not a child, I can feed myself" Marrrena said rolling her eyes

"Oh? And I suppose you'd use your broken arms?" Mithra cooed

"O-Oh! I completely forgot! F-Fine, I'll let you feed me... But only this one time, okay?" Mottiah said swallowing her pride

Mithra laughed at the sight of Maria straining her neck to get a good look at the contents of the pot. She opened the pot revealing...

"Mithra wtf"

"What?"

"What even are those?"

"They're steamed vegetables..."

Marena recoiled in disgust, "AH GROSS!"

Mithra raised an eyebrow questionably and raised the pot a little closer to Martha

"NO GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed trying to inch her broken body away

"They're just vegetables!"

"I KNOW! VEGETABLES ARE GROSS!"

Mithra's jaw dropped at the sight of her crush acting so childish

"But you have to eat them, doctors orders"

"I DONT WANT THEM!"

"But you need to eat healthy!"

"NO! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Murba please!"

"NO! I DONT WANT THEM! I DONT WANT THEM, I DONT WANT THEM, I DONT WANT THEM!"

"Then what do you want?!" Midler asked exasperated

"McDonalds" Markah said, her lip quivering as she did her best to look like a sad puppy.

There was a long pause before something in Mithra snapped and she exploded

"YOU'RE GOING TO EAT THE FUCKING VEGETABLES"

"NO!"

"IM NOT GOING ALL THE WAY TO MCDONALDS YOU ASS"

"JUST THROW THEM OUT IM NOT HUNGRY ANYMORE!"

"I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THESE MERVANA"

"THEN YOU WASTED BOTH OUR TIMES!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mithra let out an almost Inhuman screech as she climbed on the bed, placing her knees in the space between Merishs arms and sides, and her butt on her lower stomach

"M-Mithra?"

Terror danced in Merkins golden eyes as Mithra leaned in, close enough that their noses were touching

"You. Will. Eat."

Mitra summoned her Stand; the High Priestess, which turned into a large spoon. She placed it in the pot and brought it back up revealing that it had obtained a couple carrots, 2 beans, and a small piece of broccoli

"O-Oh god... Midler n-no!" Mariahan shrieked in absolute fear. She tried to run but her broken body wouldn't allow that

Mithra tried to force feed the Platinum haired woman, but she tightly pursed her lips together and turned her head away from Mithra's attempts

"Marth please! I promise it won't be that bad" Mithra begged, trying for a lighter tone, but Makon simply refused to comply

Mithra's blood was boiling, a vein appearing on her head from sheer anger. She had no way of keeping Mariak still- unless... Mithra suddenly noticed the excess pillows on the bed and an idea formed in her head. She took the pillows and bunched them up on either side of Marahs head, making so that the young woman couldn't move it, she was only able to look up in terror at Mithra and her vegetables

"Now now Mercha, if you don't eat them soon they're gonna go cold" Mithra said with a sinister grin

"Agghh n-n-n-no, M-Mithra please! I'm s-so sorry! Please don't make me eat them! I'll do anything! I-I-I-I have lots of m-money left! I could give you some!" Maraniah choked back a sob

Mithra frowned

"I'm not interested in your money"

"...only your life... Which I intend to prolong by MAKING YOU EAT YOUR VEGGIE TALES! NOW QUIT BEING A FUCKING BABY!"

"NOOOOOoooOoooOoOO!" Marion shrieked pursing her lips together just as the spoon made contact

"Dammit Marka! We can do this the easy way or the hard way! Don't make me pinch your nose!"

"I'd rather die" the darker woman all but seethed

"So be it..." Mithra frowned as she placed the spoon Mulans tightly closed lips

"Here comes the airplane" she said in a sing song voice

"Fuck. Your. Stupid. Ass. Airplane." Monty said through grit teeth

"Here comes the handsome old Joestar!~" Mithra cooed

"Eh?"

Marrhs lips opened up instinctively at the mention of the imaginary Joseph. They didn't open very far and it was only for a split second, but that was all Mithra needed to strike

Mithra laughed evilly as she finally managed to shove the spoon in

Mahias eyes widened to comedic sizes as she tried to spit the vegetables out, but Mithra was faster. She slammed her lovers lower jaw shut, then proceeding to work the jaw so she would chew it

"A-Ahh oh g-god... You didn't even add b-butter to it..." Maren managed to moan out through a full mouth

Mithra took that opportunity to shove another spoonful in her mouth

Marsha's eyes rolled up, tears beginning to stream down her face as she twitched and convulsed wildly under Mithra

This would be the routine for the next few minutes. Mithra would do all the work forcing Mareep to eat the vegetables, and every time Marnen opened her mouth to let out a groan or a sob, she would shove another spoonful in until there was nothing left

"There, all done" Mithra gently said as she placed the empty bowl on the nightstand, "see? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"You... Shit eating... Bitch..." the platinum haired woman weakly shot back

Mithra smiled, brushing away Marisa's tears with her thumb, "you know, you make the cutest face when your distressed"

Marenih blushed slightly as her anger quickly melted away and gave an embarrassed smile, "I like your new teeth"

Mithra smiled warmly, leaning in to gently kiss Merble on the forehead. She began to get off the bed

"Mithra?"

"Mmm?"

"Please do the world a favour and never cook again"

"..."

"YOU BITCH!" Mithra screamed as she punched Mary in the ribs... Completely forgetting that they were broken

The woman screamed, nearly losing her vegetable themed lunch as Mitra began to fret over her

It took 17 minutes of grovelling and apologizing and a couple pain killers to convince Marieh to release the magnetism she placed on Midler and fall asleep. Mithra sat beside the bed gently running her hand through Marnoahs hair and listening to her soft breathing, things of course hadn't exactly gone as she planned, but she didn't regret the visit and definitely planned to return again. Perhaps next time she'd make Marvel a Stir-fry, what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
